


How

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “How did Takashi die?”





	How

**Author's Note:**

> https://p1bres.tumblr.com/post/187790657209/22-naoreiji
> 
> Done for a meme on tumblr and I'm sad :,)

“Oh… don’t cry…” 

The words fumbled out of Naoya’s mouth as he watched the other man curl in on himself. He didn’t know what else to say, watching tears start rolling down his face.

That wasn’t the thing to say when a loved one died, he knew, but no other words came to mind. What could he say? Words could hurt more than they helped…

Reiji continued to curl in, choked sobs escaping him as the phone he was holding fell to the ground. Naoya could hear a man’s voice on the other line, asking if Reiji was still there.

“Reiji…” Naoya put a hand on his back, trying to be soothing as he steeled himself. “How did Takashi die?”


End file.
